It Was Just A Drink
by chartreuseian
Summary: "Just a drink." That's what he said. That's not what happened. This is the night that started it all. Beware the rating kiddies! ONESHOT


**Because we were all dying to know what went down that night... Excuse my crazy mind, I was having trouble with another story because this damn thing was floating around my head so here we are...**

**I don't anything and I'd advise you to read at your own risk...**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Just a drink. No sex. Absolutely no sex."<p>

Her heart sank a little at that. Damn it, she cursed internally, sizing up the cocky paediatrician. Things must be had if she was actually considering sleeping with a man who not only worked for the bane of her existence but worked with children willingly.

Although, she mused, children did require patience, a trait she had a certain affinity for when it came to sex.

Damn it! He was still Cooper Freedman. Still worked at Oceanside with all those nosy do-gooders who already had too much dirt on her as it was.

He was cute though. Not raggedly handsome in a way that made you want to jump his bones the second he walked into the room but kinda sweet in that neurotic way.

Another reason not to sleep with him, her mind protested angrily.

But he said no sex, her less rational mind argued.

And we both know you'll end up having sex with him, she retorted logically.

He said no sex, she reminded herself, her internal voice trying to soothe her.

Well, she decided, as long as sex wasn't on the cards a drink couldn't hurt.

Still openly lying to herself, Charlotte glanced around the lobby before rolling her eyes and stepping around him, into the waiting elevator.

His face fell as he spun to face her. The doors started to slide closed and she threw out her hand.

"Aren't you comin'? she asked, raising an eyebrow and his face split into a wide grin.

"I'll meet you downstairs," he said eagerly before dashing back to his office. She moved further into the elevator, silently cursing herself.

It's just a drink, she chanted to herself.

Oh who am I kidding?

As the doors opened she stepped out into the lower lobby of the building. It was slightly cooler and she looked towards the large glass doors.

She could leave, dignity intact, and then everything would be fine, she thought but her heart sank at the idea. She couldn't leave. She needed sex. Really needed sex and while on any other night she'd just go to the nearest bar and grab the cleanest looking man she could find, tonight she didn't have the patience.

She wanted to go home and have her brains screwed out. She wanted to feel mindless pleasure without suffering through the attentions of STI riddled men.

Clearly Freedman was kinky but he was a doctor, she reasoned. He should at least be clean.

That and she trusted him. Sort of.

She trusted him in as much as he was a good doctor. Meddling and nosy and overly involved in his patients personal lives but a good doctor none the less.

And she was curious. Their online conversations had gotten her hot and bothered much quicker than any man had previously and his particular brand of bragging made her think that when he said he could last all night, he really did mean it.

And she really needed it. The bitter pit of disappointment she had felt when he sat next to her in the bar had mixed with months of sexual frustration to set her on edge.

She'd never even considered him. Never. And this time she wasn't lying. He was nothing more than an acquaintance, someone she knew of in theory. She'd never _ever_ considered him as anything more than a peripheral annoyance.

There was a soft ping and she almost jumped out of her skin.

He walked out of the elevator calmly, a pleasant smile on his face.

"How far away is your place?" she asked bluntly, a challenge in her eye. He seemed to flounder for a minute, his mind trying to catch up with her.

He wasn't going to refuse her, she was certain. He'd invited her out for a drink, not a date. Their conversations online had been nothing more than heated exchanges and dirty promises so he certainly wasn't interested in _her_, just if she really could pretzel herself in the way she described.

A dark smile appeared on his face, a twinkle in his eye and Charlotte found herself both excited and terrified at the same time. This was a bad idea.

A very bad idea.

She knew he was the babies and white picket fence kind of guy but she placated herself by repeating over and over again that this was just sex. No babies. Absolutely no babies.

"My car or yours?" he asked, breaking into her stream of thought.

"I'll follow you," she replied decisively before it could get awkward.

He chuckled at her and her eyes flicked back to him in annoyance.

Oh.

That's not what he meant.

Charlotte shivered, sex in a car had always been one of her more tame kinks but a kink none the less. And she'd just refused him. She could feel the shame building in her but shook it away, she couldn't pretzel in a car. And it certainly wasn't the place to test the whole 'I can go all night' thing.

She let her dirtiest smile creep onto her face and felt a swell of pleasure as his eyes widened just a bit.

Without another word he gestured for her to leave and they both headed to their respective cars.

The drive to his place was an easy one but nerve-wracking. Charlotte made an effort to keep her hands firmly planted on the steering wheel, letting out a sigh of relief as he pulled over to the side of the road. Quickly she parked her car, grabbing her handbag and coat before jumping out far more eagerly than she had intended. She checked herself and slowed down measurably. She slowly locked her car before running a hand over her hair.

He was waiting for her, far enough away that no awkward small talk was needed but close enough that his presence was still felt.

Forgetting her previous calm, Charlotte strode over to him, her eyes hard.

It was now or never.

They didn't speak as they made the journey to his apartment but as the door swung open she couldn't stand it anymore.

She threw herself against him, crushing him against the wall as she pulled his mouth down to hers. He let out a short startled noise before following her lead. One of his hands moved to her waist, the other fisting in her hair as their tongues started to duel.

He was almost too tall, she decided, breaking off their kiss. Her neck was starting to get a crick in it so she stepped back. He looked momentarily confused but as she threw her bag and coat onto the nearest sofa, he picked up her mood.

He moved towards her, leaning down to kiss her again hungrily. The part of her mind not occupied with figuring out how to move this to her bedroom was absently noting that he was in fact a very good kisser.

Her hands moved to his shirt, plucking open the buttons quickly before raking her nails over his chest. He let out a gasp at the new contact before her picked her up, mouth still glued to hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Suddenly, he was the perfect height.

In a few steps they made it to the bedroom, Cooper collapsing on to the bed with her. His weight was a bit of a shock but soon he pulled back and she started to miss the feel of it. His face was unsmiling as he stood up, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and unbuckling his pants. In a matter of moments he stood before her naked and a gasp caught in her throat.

Taking her cue, she quickly rolled off the bed and went to do the same. His hands caught her wrists as she pulled off her blue top. With nimble fingers he began to trace patterns on her skin before moving to unbutton her pants. She gasped as his mouth found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Her hands flew to his shoulders, steadying herself against this sudden rush of sensation.

Her eyes drifted closed and by the time she'd opened them again, her pants were around her ankles. She pulled back from him, hands on his chest. With a smirk she pushed against his chest until he fell back against the bed. She reached behind herself and quickly undid her bra, pleased when his eyes widened. After letting the fabric fall to the ground, she hooked her thumbs into the fabric of her panties, pulling them down her legs.

She stood still for a moment before she started to feel vulnerable. She moved forwards, landing on the bed just as Cooper reached for her. Their mouths locked together once more, Cooper's hands started to explore her body, stroking and pinching, his hands digging into her hips as he tried to roll them over. She shifted her legs to cradle his body before silently signalling him to roll over.

She was surprised when he complied, most men had to be told explicitly what she was after. The though promptly disappeared though when she looked down at him. His eyes were wide and dark, hid chest heaving as he sucked in deep breaths. She was mesmerized by the sight of him until he moved his hands closer to her centre. Then she shuddered. She looked at him meaningfully and he shifted, reaching over to his bedside table. He grabbed the condom but she took it from him, ripping off the wrapper before sliding it down his length. He let out a soft moan as she touched him and his eyes slid shut.

As she shifted onto her knees and hovered above him. His eyes snapped back open at her actions and started to bulge as she slid down onto his length. She let out a little hiss at the feeling. It had been far too long and she couldn't ever remember such a simple action causing her so much pleasure. Wanting more of the delicious friction, she began to ride him hard. His grip tightened on her hips as he started to thrust up into her. It only took a few moments for her to reach her peak, crying out in ecstasy, the pleasure so close to pain she almost stopped her hips from grinding into his.

She would have stopped if it wasn't for his hands, moving her on him as he thrust, prolonging her pleasure. Slowly the fog began to lift and she saw her hands, nails digging into his chest hard enough to leave little red marks. He shifted his weight under her and she moved back a little. He sat up quickly, one hand still on her hips as the other helped to keep him upright. His head dipped forward to her neck and he began to nibble. Her head fell back to give him better access and she started to move again. Gradually the picked up speed, her body eventually moving with desperation as she came close to release again. Her eyes flittered shut and she felt her muscles tighten in anticipation but all too soon, he pulled her off him.

"What are you doin'?" she hissed, her body feeling empty. He said nothing, simply grinning at her before kissing her soundly. Charlotte was not going to be deterred that easily. Her hands tangled in his hair as she lifted her hips back to his. She could feel him nudging her entrance and she grinned in victory.

"Not so fast, Dr. King," he whispered in her ear. "What happened to the pretzel you promised?"

"This first, pretzel later," she growled at him. He laughed.

"No way in hell."

_A little… well, actually, a lot later:_

"How about that drink now?"

"Ask me again in two hours."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Do I look like a ma'am to you? I-…. Oh."

Suddenly, she didn't care what he called her.

"Smug basted," she muttered as he chuckled against her neck before stopping what he was doing.

"Did I give you permission to stop?"

"No ma'am!"


End file.
